syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
January 29
1920 Buffalo Courier- State Title Series Tonight All-Syracuse And Orioles In First Clash Tonight The two most formidable basketball teams in New York State meet tonight for the state title when the All-Syracuse and Oriole fives combat in the first of a three-game series in the Broadway Auditorium. In the state championship contest both the Orioles and All-Syracuse will enter the fray with a clean slate of victories this season and as a result of the contest one will suffer its first defeat. The lineup of the Salt City team consists entirely of college players who in their collegiate time were stars on their clubs. Three of them captained their college fives which indicates their stellar playing ability. It includes Jim Tormey, the former Georgetown star; Jimmy Casey, Big Bill Rafter, Joe Schwarzer, Wilbur Crisp and Harry Sweltzer. The Orioles will play their regular lineup with which they have swept aside all contenders for nearly a quarter of a century. Syracuse has won all twelve games played this season. The Syracusans have met and defeated the strongest teams in Central New York, including the famous Mohawk club at Utica and the champion Ogdensburg team. Reserved seats will remain on sale at Spaldings, No. 611 Main Street, until 5:30 o’clock today. The teams will lineup as follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Jim Tormey, lf, Bill Rafter, rf, Joe Schwarzer, c, Wilbur Crisp, rg, Jim Casey, lg, Harry Sweltzer, SUB. ORIOLES: Bill Rhode, lf, Ray Knapp, rg, Bert Post, c, Harry Miller, rg, Eddie Miller, lg, McLeary, SUB. Buffalo Evening News- State’s Best Quints Meet Here Tonight Sensational Basketball Contest For State Championship Is Looked For When All-Syracuse And Orioles Play Buffalo’s most formidable basketball team, the Orioles, who have brought fame to this city for a quarter of a century, will have their backs up against the wall tonight when they meet the much heralded Central New York champions, the All-Syracuse five, at the Broadway Auditorium. The general belief prevails among those who know the game and are acquainted with the teams, that it will be one of the most sensational contests ever staged on a court in this city. Headed by Jim Tormey, the Georgetown flash, Jimmy Casey the Fighting Harp, Big Bill Rafter and Arthur Crisp of Syracuse University and Joe Schwarzer who gained fame on the football and basketball teams of Syracuse, the visitors come here with a galaxy of court performers the like of which has never appeared in this city before. They are not only backed by their college reputations but have 12 clean cut victories over reputable teams to their credit and not a single defeat stands against them. The enthusiastic feeling in Syracuse over their chances is manifested in the fact that about 300 will accompany the team here to see them defeat the Orioles. The veterans of 25 years in the game do not fear their flaunted adversaries. The Orioles realize they are up against a strong team but are not even countenancing the thought of defeat. That it will be a fast game is a foregone conclusion and one well worth witnessing. Every arrangement has been completed for a big crowd. Reserved seats will remain on sale until 5:30 o’clock tonight at Spalding’s. 611 Main Street. The big doors will be opened at the auditorium at 7 o’clock tonight. The state championship contest starts at 9:15 o’clock. Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Plays Orioles In First Tilt Amateur Teams Meet Tonight On Buffalo Court; Clash Here Next Week; Basketeers Will Stage Return Contest At State Armory All-Syracuse will face the acid test of the season tonight when they oppose the Orioles of Buffalo at the Broadway Auditorium in Buffalo. This will be one of the hardest games of the season for the local tossers, who have won twelve straight games this season. Next Wednesday night a return contest will be played between the two teams on the State Armory court. Tonight’s contest is the first of a series of games to decide the amateur basketball championship of New York State. Manager Wilbur Crisp and the members of the team left this afternoon for Buffalo. During the last three years the Buffalo aggregation has been defeated in only one contest and they are confident of breaking the winning streak of the local court tossers. The lineup: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf, Rafter, rf, Tormey, c, Casey, rg, Crisp, lg. ORIOLES: Rhode, lf, Knapp, rf, Schell, c, H. Miller, rg, W. Miller, lg. ---- Easter Brands Easy For All-Syracuse Before a crowd of 1,200 persons the Syracuse basketball team easily vanquished the Easter Brands of Buffalo by a score of 34 to 14 Wednesday night on the State Armory court. At the end of the first half the local athletes led 16 to 3. In the first few minutes of play the Buffalo athletes enjoyed a lead, but this was the only time. Members of the local five shot basket after basket in the first period and it was seen that the visitors were no match for the All-Syracuse court tossers. The summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (4-0-8), Rafter, rf (5-0-10), Sweltzer, c (2-0-4), Crisp, lg (3-2-8), Casey, rg (2-0-4) TOTALS (16-2-34). EASTER BRANDS: Mowry, rg (0-0-0), Gregory, lg (2-0-4) Mohlert, lg (1-0-2), Dietchie, (1-0-2), Greene, rf (0-4-4), Schmidt, lf (1-0-2), TOTALS (5-4-14). Score at half time- All-Syracuse 16, Easter Brands 3. Referee- Dollard. Timer- Dorsey. Scorer- Nolan. Syracuse Journal- All-Syracuse Team Faces Toughest Foe Of Season Tonight At Buffalo Local Quintet Meets Strong Foe In Orioles; Contest To Be Staged In Broadway Auditorium In Buffalo The All-Syracuse basketball team will meet the Buffalo Orioles tonight in what is scheduled as the first game in a series to decide the upstate court championship. The game will be played at the Broadway Auditorium in Buffalo and marks the first out-of-town appearance of the local team. Captain Tormey and the squad, comprising Martin, Rafter, Casey and Manager Wilbur Crisp left for Buffalo this afternoon. The second battle of the series will be played at the Armory here and if a third game is necessary the time and place will be decided after the second contest. The lineup of the teams follow: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf, Rafter, rf, Tormey, c, Casey, rg, Crisp, lg. ORIOLES: H. Miller, rg, W. Miller, lg, Schell, c, Rhode, lf, Knapp, rf. ---- Easter Brands Lose To Local Five, 34 To 14 The summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (4-0-8), Rafter, rf (5-0-10), Sweltzer, c (2-0-4), Crisp, lg (3-2-8), Casey, rg (2-0-4) TOTALS (16-2-34). EASTER BRANDS: Mowry, rg (0-0-0), Gregory, lg (2-0-4) Mohlert, lg (1-0-2), Dietchie, (1-0-2), Greene, rf (0-4-4), Schmidt, lf (1-0-2), TOTALS (5-4-14). Substitutions- Mohlert for Gregory. Score at half time- All-Syracuse 16, Easter Brands 3. Referee- Dollard. Timer- Dorsey. Scorer- Nolan. Time of periods- twenty minutes. Displaying such a dazzling exhibition of pass work that their opponents were completely baffled, the undefeated All-Syracuse quintet had little trouble disposing of the Easter Brands of Buffalo at the State Armory Wednesday evening by the score of 34 to 14. The visitors started off well, but the lack of team-work and overeagerness to make long and sensational shots proved to be their downfall. Sweltzer played at center in place of Capt. Jim Tormey, and worked well with the regular members of the team. Throughout most of the game the locals worked with clocklike precision, and the visitors were completely outclassed, manager Crisp and Rafter were the particular stars of the game, though Casey and Martin displayed rare form throughout the contest. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Chaney Sets Nats’ Pace In Victory Moline, Ill.- More firmly entrenched in fourth place than at any time this season after defeating the Tri-City Blackhawks 46 to 41 here last, the Syracuse Nationals rested today before leaving for Sheboygan for the second of four road games scheduled this week. A low scoring game developed last night as the Nats forged ahead by a slim margin in the second period and never again were headed. At half time Syracuse led 20 to 19 and during the third period increased the lead to 32 to 26. Moline then spurted to pull up to within one point again at 34 to 33 but Syracuse had the needed drive to withstand the rally. John Chaney continued to play good ball on the road and tallied 15 points to lead Syracuse in scoring, followed by Rizzo who contributed 14. Don Otten paced Tri-Cities with 13 points. Mike Novak and George Nelmark were ruled out of the game before it ended via the personal foul route, but Jack Dugger took over Novak’s spot and Nugent replaced Nelmark without affecting too much the Nats’ efficiency. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (7-1-15), Nugent, f (1-3-5), Rizzo, f (4-6-14), Novak, c (1-1-3), Dugger, c (0-0-0), Nelmark, g (1-3-5), Sharkey, g (1-0-2) TOTALS (16-14-46). TRI-CITY: Gates, f (1-3-5), Grunzweig, f (1-3-5), Schu, f (0-1-1), Otten, c (5-3-13), Grenert, g (3-1-7), Hassett, g (3-1-7), H Rader, g (2-0-4), Thurston, g (0-1-1) TOTALS (15-11-41). 1950 Utica Observer Dispatch- High Scoring Due In Polio Contest A high-scoring game may be in the making when the Harlem Yankees and the Syracuse Nats clash in the infantile paralysis exhibition game at UFA Feb. 8. Since joining the American League, the Yankees have captured six of seven home games, losing only to the Scranton Miners. Harlem has already demonstrated its scoring punch. Twice the Harlem five scored more than 100 points, and one of those games found the Yankees lacing Hartford, 117-70. Nevertheless, the Yankees will be the underdogs against the Nats, rated by many as the top pro team in the nation. The Yanks will be armed with array of topflight Negro basketball talent to throw at the Nats. Harlem moved into Saratoga as its home city when Saratoga Spa promoters opened the city to the Yankees. Originally, the Yankees had their home court in New York. The game is being sponsored by the Utica Sports Boosters Association with George Hodges, Jr., as chairman. Tickets for the game can be obtained at Webb's. In the valley reservations may be made by calling Herkimer 1470-R. 1951 Oswego Palladium Times- From This And That In The World Of Sports By Russ Gill Fat Freddy Scolari, recently obtained by the Syracuse Nats from the defunct Washington club of the National Basketball Association, made his presence felt last night as the Cervimen walloped the Boston Celtics. Scolari whipped home 21 points, mostly on one-handed steves and should be a great help to the Nats in the stretch drive. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Celtics Overpower Nats; Never Threatened Boston Catches Syracuse Boston- The Boston Celtics, paced by Bill Sharman, climbed into a first place tie with Syracuse in the Eastern Division of the National Basketball Association, by whipping the Nationals 101-90 before 6,776 fans last night. Sharman topped all scorers with 24 points and set a new N.B.A. record for consecutive free throw conversions in the process. Fouled by Red Rocha with only 26 seconds remaining, Sharman dunked in his 50th straight free throw shot, breaking the old record of 49 owned by Joe Fulks of the Philadelphia Warriors. Boston led from the early minutes of the game and were never really seriously threatened by the Nats. At one spot in the third period, the Celtics led by 19 points, Don Barksdale scored 22 points for the winners and Bob Cousy 20. Dolph Schayes led Syracuse with 18. SYRACUSE: Kerr (4-1-9), Rocha (4-1-9), Schayes (6-6-18), Farley (6-5-17), Lloyd (4-2-10), King (4-2-10), Seymour (4-4-12), Kenville (1-3-5) TOTALS (23-24-90). BOSTON: Barksdale (10-2-22), Morrison (1-0-2), Nichols (4-2-10), Macauley (6-7-19), Brannum (1-0-2), Cousy (8-4-20), Sharman (10-4-24), Ramsey (1-0-2) TOTALS (41-19-101). Score at halftime- Boston 43, Syracuse 36. Officials- Eisenstein and Drucker. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1949-50 Category:1950-51 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:January 29 Category:Casey Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Dugger Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Scolari Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Sweltzer Category:Tormey